The present invention relates to fluidic oscillators for issuing liquid sprays in predetermined directions ambient.
Typically, when fluidic oscillators are used as windshield washers, headlamp washers, rear window washers, or in situations where the customer wants to retain the orientation of the nozzle in a symmetrical position while a cleaning function requirement might need the liquid spray to be yawed to the left or right of the centerline, physical rotation of the circuit would normally be required. This is done by either mounting the fluidic circuit in a rotating assembly or by physically rotating the design to achieve the angularity required.
According to the present invention, the nozzle is retained in a symmetrical position relative to the centerline of its housing, and the spray is yawed to the left or right of the centerline.
According to the invention, in a conventional feedback-type fluidic oscillator, the exit throat is shifted to either side of the centerline to reduce the space being yawed to the desired side. In multiple power nozzle oscillators of the type disclosed in the-identified Raghu application Ser. No. 09/417,899, the exit throat is shifted to the right or left while the power nozzle is shifted up and down relative to the symmetrical position. One preferred technique involves a combination of the above.
In addition, the physical rotation of the unit may be incorporated to enhance the degree of yaw, and the above novel techniques may be combined with shifting of two outlet walls up and down relative to each other.